


5 times Katara witnessed her brother being oogie +1 time she was okay with it

by memeingfultrash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka is a good boyfriend, They are so domestic, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, don't worry it's mostly happy, from katara's perspective, katara cares a lot, main focus is zukka, she thinks she's his older sister even tho she's younger, so much cuddling, zuko and katara view each other as siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: It was the next week at the park after classes that Katara began to think maybe, just maybe, being an only child wouldn’t be so bad.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), implied past sokka/suki
Comments: 27
Kudos: 594





	5 times Katara witnessed her brother being oogie +1 time she was okay with it

**Author's Note:**

> zukka nation rise

Katara knows that Sokka likes to think that she and Aang are the most oogie couple to grace the planet, but she also knows that it’s  _ actually  _ Sokka and Zuko. 

1.

Now she’ll be honest, she hadn’t liked Zuko at all when they first met. He was a jerk for no reason, seeming to have a personal vendetta against everyone. He was annoyingly competitive, and took everything way too seriously. 

Sokka had always told her that the only reason she didn’t like Zuko was because they were the same person, but Katara resented that.

But then something had changed. Zuko had disappeared from school for a week and a half before coming back, quiet and seemingly devoid of the person he was before. (Of course, she knew now that it was because his father Ozai had snapped and kicked him out onto the streets before Zuko found his uncle, Iroh, and moved in with him).

He didn’t hang out with his sister Azula or her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. He didn’t try to compete with anybody anymore when it came to academics, and he quit the cross country team in the middle of the season. 

And sue Katara, but it kind of really hurt her heart to see him sitting alone at lunch most days. 

It was around that time that she started catching her brother staring at the black-haired boy most days, looking like he was about to say or do something and then changing his mind. He was less talkative at lunch, and it was Toph who finally broke.

“For spirits’ sake, Sokka, go ask emo lord to join us.”

Sokka sputtered, face turning red as he glanced toward Katara, probably thinking that she was going to object. She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Invite him. He looks lonely.”

And Aang, accepting as he was, had never had a problem with Zuko anyway. “Yeah! Tell him he’s our friend now.”

And with a grin, Sokka had gotten up and walked across the lunch room, plopping down across from Zuko. 

Katara had watched as Zuko looked up in surprise and confusion, and watched him blush and glance over at their table. When he realized that he was caught by her, he had looked down at his lap and turned even more red. She saw his mouth move ( _ are you sure?)  _ before he nodded and picked up his tray to follow Sokka. 

Sokka had sat back down without hesitation, but Zuko stayed standing. He looked at all of them before bowing, taking Katara - and the rest of them - aback.

“I wanted to apologize for how I acted toward all of you before. I was really a jerk for no reason. I’m sorry.”

And call Katara soft if you dare, but she decided she was going to mother-hen him even more than she did her brother. 

“Nothing to apologize for, my guy, sit down and eat,” Sokka said cheerfully, mouth full of food. Katara rolled her eyes as Zuko sat between Toph and Sokka. 

She could see that Zuko was unsatisfied with the response, but before she could tell him he was forgiven, Toph beat her to it. 

The blind girl socked him on the shoulder, a little harder than her usual friendly punches, making him wince. 

“You’re forgiven, emolord. Just hope you’re prepared to never get rid of us.”

And that was the first time Katara had seen him smile so brightly, finally looking like the teenager he was instead of someone who had been through far too much for far too long. She pretended not to see Sokka’s heart eyes or call him out for it. He could never say that she wasn’t merciful.

2.

And all of that led to now, five years later. Katara and Aang were still going strong, would probably be married by now if they hadn’t wanted to wait until they both got their bachelor’s. Sokka and Zuko were three years deep, having got together their first year of college. They’d decided to dorm together, of course, and Sokka hadn’t wanted to make a move despite everyone - mostly Katara - telling him that it would work out. It wasn’t until they had gone to a party and a guy named Jet hit on Zuko that Sokka confessed, drunkenly, and crying so hard it scared Zuko. 

And they say romance is dead. 

And now the two couples shared a three bedroom apartment in Republic City, where they were attending university together. The third bedroom was a makeshift study room, as Toph decided to live with Suki a few blocks away in another complex.

“You guys are dumber than I thought if you think I’m going to live with two oogie couples.”

And sure, Katara knew that her and Aang were oogie, but they were  _ nothing  _ compared to her brother and his boyfriend. 

Most mornings found them cuddled on the couch half asleep, feeding each other at the kitchen table, or swaying with each other in between flipping pancakes. Sokka was definitely the clingiest of the two, surprising absolutely no one at all. What was a surprise, however, was how often Zuko allowed - encouraged, even - it to happen. 

And Katara was happy to see her brother - and Zuko - happy, she really was, but did they have to be so  _ gross  _ all the time?

The GaAng usually meet up by the turtleduck pond after their classes to relax and try to do some homework. And by try to do some homework, they mean sit around with their textbooks open and talk. 

Katara got out of class last, and she was already groaning before she approached her friends. 

Suki and Toph were giggling as Suki put eyeliner on Aang, who had a big grin on his face that made Katara feel just a  _ little  _ bit more in love than usual. Her brother and Zuko on the other hand…

Zuko was leaning back, legs bent at the knees and seemingly content to just watch the chaos around him. Sokka was on his back, head pillowed on the lower part of Zuko’s stomach. Zuko’s thighs were on either side of his head, and Sokka had his arms wrapped under Zuko’s legs and was holding onto the top of his thighs. Now, this would have been cute, if it weren’t for the look on Sokka’s face. 

He was enjoying having his head pillowed between Zuko’s thighs  _ way too much  _ in her line of sight. 

“You’re such a dog,” Katara said by way of greeting. She leaned over to kiss Aang, ignoring Suki’s cries of  _ don’t mess up his makeup! _ before sitting down. 

Sokka tightened his grip on Zuko’s legs, consequently smooshing his face more securely between his boyfriend’s thighs, and sighed happily. “You would be too if Aang had these thighs.” 

Aang’s outraged  _ I’m trying!  _ was ignored too as Katara wrinkled her nose. Suki patted his hand in sympathy. 

“I’m sure your boyfriend has some feelings about you objectifying him, Sokka.”

“Very positive ones,” Zuko nodded, snickering at the look on both Toph and Katara’s faces. 

“You two deserve each other,” Toph said, throwing the grass she pulled out of the ground in their general vicinity. Most of it got into Sokka’s mouth, which was open to talk shit. He sputtered and Zuko burst out laughing, shoving him away and rolling onto his stomach to laugh into his arms. 

As Katara watched Sokka try to shove grass into Zuko’s mouth in retaliation, she thought  _ they really do.  _

3.

It was the next week at the park after classes that Katara began to think maybe, just maybe, being an only child wouldn’t be so bad. 

This time, Zuko was actually trying to do some work. He had his head buried in a textbook, headphones in, laying on his stomach with his brows furrowed. Sokka was very clearly  _ not  _ doing work, what with his head being pillowed on Zuko’s ass cheeks. 

“Do you have to be so gross in public?” 

Sokka cracked an eye open before a grin slowly overtook his face at the expression on Katara’s. He made a show of stretching before turning on his side so he could bury the side of his face into Zuko’s ass cheek. 

“What can I say, I’m an ass man. Suki can attest to that.”

“Unfortunately,” Suki said distractedly, highlighting something in her textbook. Toph snorted. 

“Ugh, how would you feel if me and Aang laid around like that?!”

“That’s different,” Sokka said casually, patting Zuko’s cheek lovingly. “You’re like, a baby, and I would gut Aang.”

“I don’t like when Sokka turns into your big brother instead of my best friend,” Aang whined to Katara, leaning his head on her shoulder. She grinned, tangling their fingers together. 

“Can you quit terrorizing your sister? I’m trying to do my work, unlike  _ somebody.” _

Katara grinned even harder. She knew there was a reason she kept Zuko around.




It was winter break, and Sokka had convinced Zuko to come spend it with them in the Southern Water Tribe. It wasn’t the first time that Zuko had come to visit, but it would be the first time that he spent such a long period of time there. 

It was hard to get him to agree, mostly because he didn’t want to leave his uncle alone for the holiday season. They compromised by deciding to spend winter break with Sokka’s family, spring break with Zuko’s. 

Aang tagged along with Katara, but that wasn’t new or unusual. He usually did come with her on breaks, seeing as his caregiver Gyatso had died a few years prior and he didn’t really have anyone left. 

Suki and Toph promised they would come next year, as they had already made former arrangements with their own families. Katara couldn’t wait. 

There was a festival that was in full swing in the SWT, already on its second or third day by the time the two couples arrived. Sokka, Katara, and Aang couldn’t wait to go, but Zuko was trying to stay behind.

“ _ Baaaabe,”  _ Sokka pleaded. “Please? It’ll be so much fun. I’ll win you a prize.”

Their dad and his partner Bato snickered as Zuko’s cheeks turned red.

“Sokka, leave the boy alone. He’s from the Fire Nation, he’s probably freezing enough as it is in the house!” their grandmother scolded. 

“Is that what it is?” Sokka asked, smooshing Zuko’s cheeks in his hands. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Zuko answered, and it came out muffled. 

“Why didn’t you just say so? Hold on.” Sokka dashed into his room. 

“I hope you know you’re going,” Hakoda said. Zuko sighed, but he didn’t look too displeased by the fact.

“I know.”

“ _ Here!”  _

They all turned to see Sokka holding an old jacket of his, the tribe’s color of blue and lined with thick fur. He wrapped it around Zuko tightly, bundling him up. 

“There. Now you look like mine.”

Katara made a gagging noise while the adults looked on the two fondly. Zuko’s face turned red so quickly that Katara was a little impressed that he didn’t pass out. 

“ _ Shut up!”  _ he hissed, swatting at Sokka’s hands.

“Aw, you guys are so cute,” her traitor of a boyfriend said dreamily. She turned to wrinkle her nose at him. 

“Don’t encourage them, they’re insufferable.”

“Sorry, sweetie.” He leaned down to give her a kiss and it was her turn to have her brother gag and the adults coo. 

“Okay, we’re leaving!” she said in a high-pitched voice. “Bye see you later, don’t wait up, leave us some food bye!”

She was bombarded by Sokka and Zuko’s oogies once more during the firework show, but this time, she couldn’t bring herself to tease them. 

Zuko had started to get tired about an hour ago, but didn’t want to drag the rest of them down, so he powered through it. But now, during the firework show, he seemed to stop caring about hiding his fatigue. 

He was standing behind Sokka, arms wrapped tightly around her brother’s waist and leaning his weight into him. Zuko’s face was turned to the side, smooshed between Sokka’s shoulder blades because he had never quite caught up in height. His eyes were closed, face relaxed, and if he wasn’t already asleep, Katara thought he was pretty darn close. 

Her brother had his arms on top of Zuko’s, helping Zuko hold on to him. His head was tilted back to look at the sky, but the stance of his feet, wide in order to support Zuko’s weight, told her that he was not oblivious to his sleeping boyfriend. 

She’d leave them alone. But only this once.

5.

Katara returned from her last class of the day, ready to fall into bed with Aang and catch a nap before she had to do homework, but she was confronted with oogies upon first walking in. 

She opened her mouth to complain before Sokka looked up and shushed her gently. 

“He’s asleep,” he whispered. 

Sokka was sitting against the arm of the couch, legs stretched to the other end and parted for Zuko’s body. Zuko was laying down on his stomach, arms wrapped loosely around Sokka, face buried in Sokka’s stomach. Sokka kept his right hand stroking Zuko’s hair, pushing it behind his scarred ear and scratching his scalp, and his left was scrolling through his phone. 

Instead of a relaxed expression, Zuko’s brows were furrowed even in his sleep. 

Katara felt her mild annoyance fade away and her face soften. 

“Bad day?” she asked softly. Sokka nodded, looking down at his boyfriend and stroking his cheek with a thumb. 

“Yeah. Azula called him. Told him she knew where their mom was but wouldn’t tell him.”

Katara felt the anger beginning to crawl through her veins. “Do you think she actually knows?” 

Sokka shook his head. “I think she just likes to torment him.” 

Katara knew that if she ever got her hands on Azula that she would make her regret ever reaching out to Zuko. Zuko wasn’t hers, he was  _ theirs,  _ and they would do anything to make sure that he was okay because god fucking dammit Azula and Ozai had put him through  _ enough-  _

She forced herself to take a deep breath before kneeling down beside the couch, putting a gentle hand on the small of Zuko’s back. She rubbed his back for a moment before gathering his long hair back and braiding it to keep it out of his face, loose enough so Sokka could still play with his hair. As she stood, she pressed a soft kiss to Zuko’s forehead. 

“Love you, Zuko,” she whispered even though she knew he couldn’t hear her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sokka’s forehead too. “Love you, fucker.”

Sokka snorted before putting his free hand over his face, almost hitting himself with his phone. When he was confident that he wouldn’t laugh, he shoved Katara gently. 

“Love you too, little shit. Go take a nap. Aang’s waiting for you in your room.”

She smiled, taking one last glance at the two before retreating to her room for her well-deserved nap.

+1

It was four am, and Zuko and Sokka were  _ late.  _

Well, they weren’t technically late yet, but they both liked to be over prepared and took at least fifty minutes  _ to  _ prepare and the group was supposed to be leaving  _ at 4:30  _ so they could go on a hike and watch the sun rise but they couldn’t go if Zuko and Sokka weren’t  _ awake-  _

“ _ Sokkaaaa!”  _ she yelled from the kitchen, where she was preparing their breakfast and snacks. Aang, of course, was already up and ready. He ducked into the kitchen.

“They’re not up yet?” he asked, frown on his face. 

“No,” she answered, pushing her hair out of her face but unable to do much more since her hands were filled with food. Aang smiled softly before slipping behind her, gathering her hair up into a ponytail and tying it up. “Thank you.”

“No problem, sweetie. Want to go check on them? I can finish the food.”

She smiled up at him, standing on her toes and giving him a quick kiss. “Don’t forget the granola bars.”

“I won’t.”

“Or the water.”

“I won’t.”

“Or the-”

“Sweetheart,” he interjected, laughing. “I know what we’re supposed to take with us. I won’t forget. Go check on them.”

She grinned, kissing him on the cheek before walking down the hall to Sokka and Zuko’s room. She couldn’t hear any movement which was strange, because usually Zuko had no issue getting up early. She rapped on the door, swinging it open.

“Dumb and dumber, you guys u-?”

She stopped short, covering her mouth like she could shove the words and their volume back in.

The two boys were still asleep. 

They were sleeping face to face, sheets brought down to Zuko’s hips. Sokka’s face was pressed to Zuko’s chest, looking as content as Katara had ever seen her brother, light snores escaping his slightly open mouth. Zuko’s arm was thrown around Sokka’s shoulders, keeping him close, while Sokka’s were hugging Zuko’s waist to do the same. Their placement meant that Sokka’s feet were hanging off the edge of the bed, but that seemed to mean nothing in regards to his slumber. 

Zuko’s expression was also one of complete contentment, and well… Katara really didn’t have the heart to wake them. She crept forward to pull the sheets back up around them, only up to Sokka’s shoulders because she didn’t want to stifle him. She smiled gently at the sight they made, knowing that if she stood here any longer, she was probably going to cry. She was just so, so happy for them, having never seen Sokka this happy since their mom died and never seeing Zuko this relaxed  _ ever _ . 

She snuck back out and shut their door as quietly as possible, making her way back to the kitchen. 

Aang perked up when she rounded the corner, looking confused when she was alone.

“Are they up?”

“I think we should let them sleep in today,” she said, smiling. “We can tease them for being oogie later.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship SO MUCH i lOVE it   
> tell me if you liked this fic! and anything else you might wanna see :)
> 
> also this was technically like 2-3 times katara was okay with them being oogie BUT it wouldn't have looked good like 3+3 things ://


End file.
